Diary of a distressed demi-god and FORMER lieutenant of Artemis
by Book-shelfdivided
Summary: Hi! This is my first story, so I'm welcoming flames and any criticism you have at all. The " Thalia gets kicked out of the hunt" story is a bit cliche, but I am trying it anyway. When Thalia goes to visit camp half blood, she can't help but notice some... Changes... In Nico. That realization leads to much more than she bargained for. Hope you enjoy! THALICO! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary,

… Wow…Ok. The whole " dear diary," thing is NOT going to work for me.

How about…"What's up, journal?" My DAD, that's what's up! HAHAHAHA…. Yeah… you probably don't get that reference. So I will now formally introduce myself; I am Thalia, (You don't need to know my last name! And I'm not telling you. Ok fine. It's Grace. But if you tell anyone I swear on the river Styx that I will put you through the paper shredder. MWAHAHAH! ) Anyways… My name is Thalia… daughter of Zeus, and FORMER luetinent of Artemis. Emphasis on former. Yeah… long story. But since I'm bored and writing this during my free period, might as well. STORY TIME!

Ok. Once upon a time… in a magical land called camp half blood, there lived a beautiful maiden named Thalia, (Whose last name will remain unknown,) who was visiting with her "family" of eternal maidens known as the hunters of Artemis; an eternal girls club that fights off monsters with wickedly awesome silver bows; because their leader, Artemis, had to be at a meeting at Olympus. But alas, this "Eternal girls club" could only be joined if said girl swore off boys FOREVER. And when I say forever, I literally mean forever. It comes with immortality. So Thalia couldn't even LOOK at a boy without earning glares from her hunters. Anyways… it was a normal day at breakfast; the birds were chirping, the monsters roaring, and the campers bickering. But then I knew for certain, it was NOT going to be a normal day.

The campers that were chatting went deadly silent when they heard the old centaur, Chiron, stomp his hooves against the stage. He cleared his throat before speaking and said,

" Attention campers… and Hunters of Artemis. This week, camp half blood will be hosting our annual capture the flag game WITH the hunters. It will be hunters vs. campers. It will begin at sundown tonight, which will make it extra challenging. All regularly scheduled activities will be cancelled today in order to prepare for the game on such short notice. That is all." With that the centaur sat back down in his wheelchair, while the campers and hunters erupted into a volley of cheers.

The Ares cabin was whooping and yelling, as were the hunters. Both were always looking for a fight. Between cheering, the hunters were sending glares to the Aphrodite cabin, glares that say "I'm-now-officially-allowed-to-harm-you-so-watch-your-back" , while the Aphrodite cabin looked absolutely terrified. Wusses. But I thought I should probably get the hunters out of there before they did any damage to the Aphrodite cabin before the game even started. So I got up and threw my plate away and whistled to the hunters to get their attention.

" Hunters! Lets head down to the sword arena. We may be skilled with a bow, but our sword skills aren't so great." They nodded in agreement and followed me to the sword arena, though some looked a bit resentful to the comment about our sword fighting skills needing some work. Hunters hated being bad at anything. When we arrived, I gathered our supplies while the hunters scared off every boy within a mile radius. This camp is just full of wusses!

After many falls, trips, cuts and scrapes, we decided to call it a day. I told the oldest hunter , Phoebe, to send the others to archery, we needed some serious help before sundown. I looked around the arena for a soulution to my problem, someone who was not wimpy enough to run away from a bunch of 15 year old girls. I finally spotted someone lurking in the shadows, unfortunately, it was a _boy_. My chances of getting tips on sword fighting just dropped about 99.9 %. Oh well. Might as well ask. I walked closer to the boy to see raven colored hair covering the face of none other than… Nico Di Angelo.

Holy Zeus! I just noticed the time! I'm half an hour late to my next activity! Dang it! I'll see you next time diar- I mean … Later journal!


	2. Chapter 2

**( A/N: hi! I figured out how to do this authors note thing at the top! Thanks to all of you who continued by reading the second chapter! You guys rock! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!)**

Sup thalia!

You may be confused about that. Technically im writing this to you, my journal, but since nobody will ever read it… RIGHT? Good. So I'm technically writing to myself. Yeah. That's not confusing at all.ANYWAYS… im writing this because I just got back from the campfire, and since I am the only person in my cabin, nobody is here to tell me to go to sleep! That's just one of the many perks of being illegal, along with not having to share your closet space. Now where was I…. oh yeah. STORY TIME!

So i was at a loss for words. As soon as I saw him, I noticed some...uh… changes from when I saw him last. BIG changes. Instead of the scrawny little kid that was obsessed with mythomagic cards, I saw a tall, dark, and strong guy with gorgeous black hair that went down to his chin. Adorable.

I know what your thinking ( or could be thinking if diaries had brains). _A hunter of artemis thinking those things about a BOY!? Scandalous!_ I know I know! Shut up diary! This is why I have you. You are usually only used by love sick school girls ( otherwise known as the ENTIRE FREAKIN APHRODITE CABIN!) but I just needed something to rant on to. I _do_ have other friends, if that's what youre thinking, but if I told them all this… well… these would be their reactions.

Annabeth would bombard me with questions.

Percy would just look confused.

Nico… well… you know.

These realizations caused me to…well,_ stare_ at Nico for quite a while. When I finally came out of my state of mind, iwas surprised to find that he didn't even seem to be paying me any attention. Well, scratch that. He seemed to be busy paying me _too much attention _to me to notice that neither of us had spoke, yet we had been there for about a couple of minutes. He finally came out of his daze, and looked at me, seeming to realize that he had been caught staring. Then he blushed.

_Nico di angelo, blushing?! That is not like him at all. Your kidding._ Well as a matter of fact, I am not. He actually _blushed._part of me wanted to yell at him for staring at a hunter ( but of course I didn't cuz' that would make me a total hippacrite),and the other part was a mixture of disbelief, flattery, and relief that he had not caught ME staring.

then we both decided to try an say something at the same time.

" I was-"

" Hey, I –"

We said simultaneously. I know. Creepy, right? Their was a moment of akward silence, and we both just burst out laughing. We were laughing for a while, until I heard someone call my name from behind. I whipped around to see one of the oldest hunters, phoebe.

"THalia


End file.
